Jack of Jotunheim
by Autistic Writer
Summary: Jack Frost has been brought back to life by an unknown force when he comes across the Ice Giants, who are strange of the origins of this boy. Will he be King or is something else waiting in store for this 'Guardian' read and find out.


**Hello again, this challenge comes from Dragon Courage. This is probably going to be one of the few of my stories that won't have a romantic connection to it, I say probably very highly. It's a Rise of the Guardians plus Marvel crossover. So, I hope people will enjoy it. **

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians characters nor do I own Marvel characters. They belong to their respective owners. _

Chapter 1: Jack, a Frost Giant

Jack was just a young lad; when his world was threaten by a bunch of strange creatures. It was out of nowhere that his home would be attacked through the result of a war between the humans and the creatures known as the Frost Giants.

They were large blue creatures with red eyes and had abilites that used the ice through their cold bodies. One by one he saw many of his friends and fellow classmates fall to the giants through impalement, hypothermia, or even crushed.

Many including his mother, him, and his sister fled to find a safer place to seek shelter. However, they were being pursued by the creatures of ice.

Much like wild wolves, the Ice Giants hunted down each member of Jack's village. One by one, the villager's fell for the traps that the Giants had made.

It was just a handful left. His mother, his sister, Jack himself, and seven others saw a large lake that looked solid enough to cross. Some didn't trust the others judgments of the lake's solid structure. It was decided that five would go through the lake, while the others would go around the lake. Jack's mother and sister were going to go around the lake, while Jack would go through it.

The Giants were in hot pursuit of them as they had no time to say goodbye. Jack and his company of men attempted to cross the cold, frozen lake. The Ice Giants saw this and a commander ordered some of his men to chase the ones going around the lake. The rest that stayed behind were shooting icicles at the ones crossing it.

Jack was wondering why this was as they were all looking down, seeing the ice crack beneath them. It wasn't safe after all. Four members of Jack's party either fell down into the ice below or get impaled in the back with the ice spears. Jack tried to beat and dodge the spears. The Ice Giants surrounded the lake trying to shoot at the last remaining human in the area.

Jack was very frightened and summed up the last breath as he looked at all of the Ice Giants firing at the same time. Jack had no choice as he had to stomach up the fear of getting impaled as he jumped up and the ice gave way when he jumped back down.

Jack had to succumb to the freezing water in a matter of minutes. It was too tough for even him to handle. He struggled to get back up as the water was overtaking him as he saw the feet of Frost Giants passing him.

Jack was under the water for a long time. He didn't know how long he was under there and closed his eyes waiting to join his family in the stars above.

However, Jack was not done in this world. He still had a purpose as the moon shined its light on him. It lifted him back up as the ice in the lake broke down. His hair was turned from brown to white, his coat became blue, and his skin was as cold as ice. A staff materialized in his right hand as Jack's eyes opened up.

He didn't know what happened to him, but he was floating in the air. He was scared until he realized he wasn't falling down. He glided himself on the broken piece of ice upon which he was looking at. He felt he was about to fall down in the water, but his touch was solidifying the lake. He did slip, but the solid lake broke his fall. He felt weird at first, but then started to laugh and play around. He felt he was having the most fun he ever had in years.

He learned as he started to fly on his trails of ice hearing that the world was over on Earth. The humans cried and begged for help. Their aid came to the form of Vikings sailing to Earth from another world. The Asgardians, in which these visitors were named, started to repel the giants and drove them back into their own world. The king called Odin ended the war with a final battle in which the likes of which could not be repeated again.

The Asgardians went back to their home world with humans worshiping them as Gods. Jack couldn't believe how long they took to get to Earth. Most of the earthlings had been wiped out by either the cold, the Frost Giants, or by starvation.

Jack had flown back to see the remains of his village. In flames it was. He saw all the burnt wood that use to be homes that people lived in. Some were inside to suffer through the fire; the rest had fled into the woods, only to be slaughtered by the Frost Giants.

Jack didn't know the fate of his mother or sister. Were they alive? Were they dead? These questions would forever be in Jack's mind. He sat down in the middle of the town looking upon a doll that one of the children made.

He sat on his knees looking down at the doll. He could have been strong enough to prevent this. He could have been faster. Why didn't he save them?

Jack didn't notice that ten Frost Giants were still alive and had come back into the village. They stared down at Jack and smirked

"Look's like there is still one more left boys" one of them smirked

Jack looked behind him as he stood up as he breathed in. The Frost Giant's arms great ice shards in which they were going to fire their icicles at him. Jack looked back at them preparing to fight them off. Their icicles were released from their hands as Jack held his fingers out.

To the surprise of both the giants and Jack himself, they found Jack wasn't harmed by the attack. What was happening was that the icicles stopped in front of him. The Frost Giants got angry as they continued to fire more shards to dispose of the white haired boy. The same result became the icicles as more of them were stopping in mid-air. The Frost Giants were in disbelief that no human could ever have this much power. They saw Jack breaking the icicles apart and sending them back to the Giants. Some were knocked down by them as two of them were reduced to pieces of ice. Three Giants glared as they decided to go close range towards the boy. Jack twirled his staff in order to combat the three charging giants of ice.

One by one, each of them fell to his staff, despite them being made of ice. The five remaining Ice Giants looked in horror as they saw he was about to combat them. The only secret weapon was their cold touch. No human could ever survive such an event. The higher ranking Ice Giant ordered his men to touch Jack; however he was ready for them.

He was dispatching three of the four Ice Giants that were coming at him. However, the fourth one slipped through his staff and grabbed his throat. The leading Ice Giant knew Jack was done for. What shocked the Ice Giants then was Jack wasn't succumbing to their frozen touch. Jack soon punched the fourth Ice Giant in the face as the last Ice Giant was shocked in fear. Jack was ready to confront him, when a beam of light came from behind him.

Jack stood seeing a handful of Frost Giants surrounding him as there was the largest Ice Giant he had ever seen. The villages he would go to mentioned the name of the leader of the Ice Giants himself, King Laufey. He was standing before Jack in all of his glory.

Jack glared and darted with angry for the Giant responsible for all the pain that he had caused him. Charging at the king of the Ice Giants, Jack tried to avenge all that his people had sacrificed. Laufey knew this attack was coming, and his guards tackled the young man into unconsciousness.

Laufey looked at the young man as he was merely nothing at first.

"My King Laufey" the remaining Giant bowed before Laufey "I am sorry for the delay, but we found this boy in the village and we tried to attack him, but he bested my men"

"How is that possible, he is merely human" Laufey's advisor told the soldier

"Yes, but he was about to dispatch my men as if they were child's play" the soldier told them both "The boy could stop our ice in mid air, the boy was well skilled in combat, and he was able to bypass our frozen touch"

"Are you sure of this" Laufey raised a brow of disbelief while his advisor admired his staff

"My men are literally in pieces right now" The soldier stop to Laufey

"My lord, I think you should see this staff" The advisor held the staff in front of his master.

"This staff has Asgardian properties. How this boy can weld such a weapon is beyond my comprehension" the advisor continued

"So, what you are telling me is that he is an Asgardian" Laufey looked down

"I am not sure, he seems human; yet he welds something that is non human. It is too difficult to say" the Advisor continued

Laufey looks at Jack and wonders if he could be the key of bringing down the Asgardians. His disappearance of his son and his weapon needed to be replaced.

"Let's take him with us and see how much more this boy can do" Laufey smirked as the guards brought Jack up, brought along his staff and began to go back to Jotunheim in order to prepare for war against the Asgardians, using their greatest weapon yet.

**Well, what you think did you like it or dislike it. Leave your comments below and tell me your thoughts upon the next chapter of the story. Until then, see you all later. **


End file.
